Biological warfare is the intentional use of microorganisms and toxins of microbial, plant or animal origin to produce diseases and/or death in humans, livestock and crops. To terrorists, biological warfare is attractive because bio-weapons have relatively low production cost, it is relatively easy to obtain a wide variety of disease-producing biological agents, bio-weapons are non-detectable by routine security systems, and bio-weapons are easily transportable.
Unlike relatively mature radiation- and chemical-detection technologies, early-warning technology for biological agents is in its infancy. Most known bio-detection systems are “flow-through,” wherein individual particles that are contained in a flowing stream (e.g., air, etc.) are interrogated in an optical cell. Interrogation is typically performed using high-power lasers. The flowing stream, and hence the particles, have an extremely low residence time in the optical cell. As a consequence, the laser samples only a portion of the stream, must be relatively high power to provide an appropriate signal-to-noise ratio, and must be operating constantly to ensure detection.
Furthermore, some bio-detection systems use consumables, such as buffered saline solutions, antibodies, assay strips, reagent solutions, cleansing solution and antibodies. Most of these consumables have a specific shelf life, which creates a logistical burden. Furthermore, these consumables are typically unable to withstand demanding thermal requirements in theater. Also, many current bio-detection systems are large, heavy, and consume large amounts of power.
The drawbacks of prior-art bio-detection systems, as described above, limit their usefulness in the field and substantially prevent them from being used in small unmanned aerial vehicles.